


普通男孩的挨打套路（七）

by htyaya



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: 打架挨揍
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 4





	普通男孩的挨打套路（七）

七 年少疯狂的义气

我从派出所到家的时候，脸色是铁青的，小奇脸上挂着彩，眼角被打开了个口子，惴惴不安的跟在后面进了家门。我并未说话，而是换上拖鞋径直的走到沙发上，点燃一根烟，闷着头想着事情。

我越来越后悔自己上半年出差这件事情了，因为我不在家看着，似乎加速了小奇叛逆期的到来，而这个叛逆期来的的确不是时候，之前交些个朋友在外面玩一玩而疯一疯我倒是没太在意，毕竟男孩子都有过这一段时间的经历，但是小奇则是越来越疯，暑假的我看的他比较紧，他也的确收敛了许多，可是我这一忙他就又开始作上了，今天下午更是因为打架进了派出所，虽然都没什么大碍，但是也的确够危险的了。

小奇走到我身边，小声的说道，“爸，你别生气，你怎么罚我都行，但是你别生气……少抽烟，对身体不好……”

虽然我知道臭小子是担心我，但是还是压不住火气的吼道，“滚回你的屋子里，跪着反省……一会儿再和你算账。”

小奇畏畏缩缩的拎着书包回了自己的房间，我拿起电话给老婆打了个电话，最近老家有些事情，媳妇儿回了老家，我和她说了情况，电话那头的老婆听出了我语气的不善，试探的劝道，“老公，你要是生气揍他一顿也行，但是得控制住自己的情绪，别伤到孩子的心，毕竟他也老大不小了……”

我有些不耐烦的说道，“好了，放心吧，我不会碰你宝贝儿子一根手指头的，行吧……就惯着他等他进监狱吧。”

老婆没吭声，我意识到了自己的语气和态度不太对，叹口气说道，“放心吧，收拾是肯定收拾的，我有分寸，无论怎样必须扼杀他这个苗头。”老婆那头虽然同意了我的说法，但是我知道她是不放心的。

我努力的让自己冷静下来，看了看时间，已经是八点多了，我俩还没吃完饭，我到厨房煮了两碗面条，弄好了之后进了小奇的房间，小奇正跪在地上，低着头想些什么，身子有些散，看样子是有些累了，看着他的有些吃力的背影，我心里一软，但是语气依旧是冷冰冰的，“起来吃饭，吃完了再说……”

小奇踉跄的站起来，揉了揉膝盖，依旧是低着头不敢看我，走出了屋子，一声不吭的吃着面条，他带着心事吃饭，自然是难以下咽，半天都吃不下一口面，我原本已经冷静了下来，被他这样心不在焉的样子搞得又有些心烦，一拍桌子吼道，“吃饭呢，想什么呢，不吃下去……”

小奇被我吼得吓了一跳，连忙大口大口的吃着面条，哧溜哧溜的不一会儿吃完了，我冷冷说道，“继续跪着去，我收拾完了就来……”其实我和妻子平时对他也算是有些溺爱吧，家务事很少让他做，即便是我们爷俩在家，也都是我来做家务。收拾好了桌子之后，我擦干净了手，走到我的卧室，从柜子里取出来从新加坡带来的那三件家法，板子……藤条和皮带。

当我重新走进臭小子的房间时，小奇正跪着依靠在床边上拿着手机，我哗啦一下把家法丢在床上，吼道，“这就是你反省的态度？肖正奇，你还真是让我大开眼界啊……”

小奇吓得一慌，连忙说道，“爸，我只是收到了信息看一下，我……我错了……你打我吧。”

我冷哼道，“你以为打你一顿就完事儿了是吧，看来真是打轻了你，不过今天我会好好让你长记性的，在这之前，把事情的经过和你反省的情况仔细说说，别把在派出所那一套说给我听，你们到底是咋回事儿……”

在派出所，臭小子一直在说他是过去拉架的，但是明显是几个孩子套好了的，对面的孩子都说了他们都动手了，不过这种大家警察是不管你谁先动的手的，基本上就看伤情，都没啥大事儿，我们家长之间互相道歉也就算过去了。现在在家里，我自然不能允许小奇这样糊弄我，就提前警告他要说实话。

小奇跪直了身子，“我……我……我动手了……”

见他吞吞吐吐的样子，我不知道他在犹豫什么，看来这里面肯定有啥难言之隐，这小子到底在纠结什么，我火气越来越旺，一把拉起他的胳膊把他身子丢在床上，将他的身子往下一压，他的屁股就撅了起来，进了家门之后，这小子换了条短裤，我也不和他多废话，大巴掌狠狠的扇在他的屁股上，隔着裤子发出啪啪的声音。

小奇连忙开口道。“爸，爸，我说，我说……”

我冷笑道，“真是不见棺材不落泪，不打到身上不说实话，就这样说，趴好了。”小奇调整了姿势，身子网上窜了窜，双腿弯曲，这样比跪在地上要舒服多了，我坐到床边，伸出手一把扯掉他的短裤，露出他里面红蓝相间的三角内裤，两瓣儿屁股蛋子鼓鼓着。

他一边哼唧一边说道，“这是不怨我们……”啪！隔着内裤，他的屁股蛋子狠狠被我扇了一巴掌，“那怨谁……人家故意找打吗？”我训斥道，手上的巴掌可没停，又扇了四五下在他的屁股上才停下来。

小奇一边哎呦一边说道，“他们那边的人嘴贱……”

我又狠狠的扇了几下说道，“说全了，别打一下说一句……真是欠打吗？”

小奇吓得急忙说道，“我说，我说，他们那边人嘴贱，没事儿逗我哥们儿的女朋友，我们就是想吓唬吓唬他，没想到他还挺硬气，就打了起来……”

我冷笑道，“肖正奇，就这么个事儿吗，没想到你还挺够哥们儿意思的，而且胆子不小，不说实话啊……站起来！”

小奇捂着屁股站了起来，一阵巴掌之后，隔着内裤的边缘，能看到臭小子打屁股已经是有些发红，我一把撤掉他的内裤，露出他的粉红的屁股蛋儿，一只手拿起板子，一只手一把握住他的鸡儿，将板子抵在他的屁股上说道，“接下来你只需要告诉我是或者不是就行了，看看我了解的对不对……”

我举起板子狠狠的抽了他的屁股一下子，小奇疼的哎呦了一声，然后我说道，“你是不是骂对方了？”

小奇点点头，我又狠狠的一板子抽在他的屁股上，“说话！”板子到底要比手厉害得多，两板子下去，这小子就有些吃不住了，屁股夹得紧紧的，不过我抓着他的鸡儿，他倒是一点儿都不敢乱动。

小奇只好抽搭了一下说道，“是！”

啪！“你是不是动手了？”

“是！”

“是不是动家伙了？”

“使他们先动的手，我才……”

啪！啪！啪！我用板子狠狠的抽打着他的屁股，然后说道，“你先别急着解释，回答是不是！”

小奇忍着疼，“是！”三板子下去，他的臀瓣儿已经是绯红一片，微微肿起，我抬头看了小奇脸上，表情又委屈又痛苦，我心一软，拉过她到我的身前，一边伸手揉着他的臀瓣儿一边说道，“我知道我打你你现在是不服气的，但是爸有几句话要说，你现在是初三，明年是要中考的，你知道现在的上学形式，你们老师也一定常对你们讲，考不上好高中就考不上好大学，这点我想不用我多说了吧……”

小奇见我态度缓和，眼泪开始在眼眶打转，委屈的点点头，我继续揉着他有些发烫的屁股说道，“暑假的时候我陪着你学习，你看你当时的学习状态多好，成绩是不是提高的很快，但是你看你现在的状态……你认为你现在学习状态好么？”

小奇憋着嘴摇摇头，我哼了一声，撩起遮盖他屁股的上衣，拿起板子抽了三下小奇疼的一哆嗦，刚才已经好了一些臀瓣儿立刻又红了一些，“你自己知道学习状态不好，就要及时调整，不要等到板子打到屁股上才想起来……你要是非这样的话，那我就给你好好的定个规矩，你愿意么？”

小奇摇摇头，显然他是不希望我真的把他管的死死的，我继续揉着他的屁股，冷哼道，“看你最近表现，如果表现不好的话，我就好好的给你立一套规矩，犯错了就小心的你的屁股”，我一边说，一边狠狠的捏了他屁股蛋子一把，这个似乎比板子打还要让他难受，小奇哎呦哎呦的直叫唤，嘴里不住的求饶。

“爸，爸，轻点儿，别捏，疼啊，爸……”我满意的松开手，然后继续说道，“暑假的时候你出去喝酒唱歌也是和这些人吧……”

小奇点点头，我说道，“和这些孩子在一起对你有帮助么？一天天的打架斗殴的，你们平时在一起咋不好好学习呢……”

小奇开口反驳道，“我们学习啊……我们……”但是自己都没了底气，索性不再吭声。

我用力的捏着他的屁股蛋子斥道，“你看你，现在骂人都会了吧……打架也敢动手了吧，这就是你和他们在一起学习的东西？这就是你们学的东西？啊？”我狠狠的掐着他的臀肉，疼的他一个劲儿的扭屁股，然后嘴里头不住的求饶道，“爸，爸，我错了，我错了，我再也不骂人了，我再也不打架了……”

我见他态度诚恳说道，“警告你最后一次，以后离这些同学最好远一点儿，别扯什么兄弟义气，否则吃苦的就是你的屁股。”小奇没说话，看他的样子似乎是舍不得这帮朋友。我不晓得他到底是怎么和这些人成为朋友的，于是继续试探性的问道，“小奇，你是不是觉得和他们在一起还挺开心的……那你告诉我，你们是怎么成为朋友的。”

小奇说道，“我们是打篮球认识的……他也是校队的成员，但是他混得很好，所以认识很多哥们儿。”小奇似乎不愿意继续说下去。

我说道，“你说实话，这件事儿我不会打你……”

小奇这才放下心来，“我们之前打球的时候和另一个人闹得有些不痛快，那个人到我们班里找我麻烦，是他帮忙解决的，我后来请他吃了顿饭，然后觉得和他有很多话题可聊，就成了朋友。其实他不是经常打架的，这次也是对方惹怒了我们……”

我叹口气，脑子里浮现出几个我曾经的伙伴，男孩子在这个年纪似乎都会有这样子的朋友，我说道，“爸不反对你和他做朋友，但是作为朋友，有些事情可做，有些事情不可做。既然你把他当成朋友，那就更应该要提醒他，遇事要冷静不要冲动。你明白么？”

小奇点点头，我继续说道，“你要是和他在一起打球，学习我不反对，但是一起喝酒打架，我是绝对不允许的，这点你明白么？”小奇继续点头……

我看了看他的屁股，红红的，下定决心要给他个教训，于是继续说道，“今天这事儿，你打架骂人，打你四十藤条和四十皮带……以后每天晚上放学了就回来，除了你们学校正常的体育课之外，篮球就先别打了，你先老老实实在家一段时间，我看你表现……”

小奇啊了一声，想要反对却被我的脸色吓了回来，他揉着自己的屁股说道，“爸，能不能别用藤条，太疼了……”

“不疼你会长记性吗？下次再犯，就各打八十！再犯！打一百六！记住了吗？”

小奇连忙保证道，“我不会了，我再也不会了……”

我指了指椅子说道，“过来，手抓着椅子面，屁股撅起来……”

小奇乖乖的走到椅子这边，肚子贴着椅背，屁股撅起来，双手抓着椅子面，我拿起藤条点了点他的屁股说道，“双腿分开一些……”小奇乖乖的照做了……

我举起藤条，狠狠的抽在他的臀峰上，啪！藤条带着风声，重重的落在小奇的屁股上，涌起一道肿痕……小奇疼的立刻抖了抖屁股，艰难的报数道，“一……”

啪！啪！啪！

“二、……三、啊四”

四道肿痕齐齐整整的排列在他的臀瓣儿上，颜色要更深一些，这藤条的威力的确不一般，我并不是想要打的多惨，只要能让他记住教训就好了，因此手上收了劲儿，即便如此，每一下都还是让小奇发出凄惨的求饶声。

四十下打完之后，臀腿布满了鞭痕，小奇的脸上也都是泪水，我见他疼的直哆嗦，心里一软的说道，“今天先到这儿，那四十皮带明天再打……”

小奇如获大赦一般的站起身来，“谢谢爸，我保证再也不打架不骂人了……”见他诚恳的样子，我把他抱在怀里，有些心疼的说道，“你能记住教训最好了，爸都是为了你好……”

小奇把脑袋埋在我胸口，蹭了蹭眼泪，我扶着他到床上，让他趴下，取来药膏给他涂抹，又给他揉了揉，这一番折腾下来出了一身的汗，教训儿子还真是个累人的活。

小奇趴了一会儿，忍着身后的疼痛跪在椅子上写完了作业，我检查了一下没啥问题之后，给他倒了杯蜂蜜水让他早点儿休息，他委屈的说道，“爸，你能陪我睡么？”

我无奈，十六七了的小伙子还让大人陪睡，真是个长大不的孩子，我知道他心里是觉得我打的狠了，怕我以后疏远了他，于是便洗了澡陪他谁在他的屋子里。他的屁股还是伤痕累累，我也就没让他穿内裤，他的床有些小，爷俩在上面要挨得很近，他抱着我的身子，我伸出手揉着他的屁股，慢慢的哄着他到睡着。

见他睡熟了，我这才抽身出来回了自己的屋子。半夜的时候，小奇光着屁股跑了进来，脸上还带着眼泪，我慌忙的问道怎么了，他委屈的说道，“我做梦梦见你要打我屁股，把我吓醒了……”

我无奈只好让他谁在我们的大床上，哄着他睡了一夜，这样他倒是安稳了不少。第二天早上，我掀开被子看了看小奇身后的伤势，已经消肿了不少，但是还能看得见红红的藤条印，再次给他上了药让他穿好衣服，吃了早饭后送他去了学校。

当天下午，我请了假早早的开车到他的学校，放学的时候看到小奇在校门口和几个同学再说着话，似乎在拒绝什么，我没叫他，直到他和那些人分手我才给他打了电话，告诉他我在学校门口，小奇上车之后有些害怕，我笑笑道，“他们叫一起去玩儿啊……”

小奇连忙说道，“我没答应，我不想再挨打，我屁股还疼呢……上课的时候老师瞪了我好几眼。”

我没理会他，到了家之后，我走到放假拿起那根皮带说道，“过来，昨天欠的四十下打完，看你今天表现不错，就打二十下！”

小奇虽然满脸的不愿意，还是放下书包来到沙发上，在我的指挥下他将裤子和内裤褪到膝盖，弯腰俯身趴在沙发的扶手上，屁股高高撅起，我不轻不重的打了他二十下，原本已经渐渐消肿的臀瓣儿再次红肿起来，小奇揉了揉屁股，眼眶里疼的眼泪打转，我说道，“这件事儿就过去了，好好学习，期中考试考好了给你奖励！”

可是没想到，期中考试他竟然又闯祸了……


End file.
